


This Is Why

by moonstone1520



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, Remixed, Romantic Fluff, Sherlock in Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstone1520/pseuds/moonstone1520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is why he loves her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Him

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr [here](http://moonstone1520.tumblr.com/post/141996813688/this-is-why)

This is why he loves her.

Because she stitches up his physical wounds with her delicate hands.

Because she nurses the mental and emotional ones with her words, or lack thereof.

Because she is much stronger than she looks.

Because she has the stamina to keep up with him when he pulls all-nighters (or two or three day-ers) and makes him eat when she notices he hasn’t in a couple hours (or a day or two).

Because she and Mrs. Hudson are the only ones he’ll ever eat for.

Because she has the fortitude to stop one of John’s tirades in its tracks and sticks up for him no matter what (well, almost no matter what).

Because she is the only one that Mycroft is genuinely afraid of (a fact that gives him endless amounts of pleasure).

Because she does nothing halfarsed. It’s either all or nothing with her—he’d know, he learned the hard way.

Because she has absolutely no problem whatsoever with telling (or showing) him how fantastically irked she is with him or something he did.

Because she wears her heart on her sleeve and always has.

Because she worried about him the two years he was away.

Because she will drop everything to help him at a moment’s notice.

Because she allows him the use of her room when he needs to hide.

Because she made him apologize for the first time in he can’t remember how long.

Because she does that thing with her tongue that made him black out that one time.

Because she murmurs in her sleep.

Because she tends to leave the grounds in the coffee pot, even though he’s asked her _a thousand times_ to please empty it before she leaves for work.

Because she carries his secrets, even the ones that should break her.

Because she protects his heart before hers.

Because she’s killed him once and saved his life twice.

Because of the way her eyes light up when she looks at him.

Because she can meet him toe to toe and beat him.

Because, after everything, she still loves him.

Because his answer to _What do you need?_ will always be _You_.


	2. Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is why she loves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I feel about this bit, but I thought Molly's perspective was in order, so I decided to remix the other story. :)

This is why she loves him.

Because he has a brilliant mind that races faster than the speed of light.

Because his mouth is just as fast—and even more cutting—than his brain.

Because he is beginning to realize when his cuts hurt others. Especially her.

Because he is direct and to the point and she never has to worry about him playing mind games.

Because he knows she worries and lets her know when he is home every night, either by text or by sliding into bed with her.

Because he lets his guard down around her.

Because he is much more sensitive than he lets the world see.

Because he was actually the first to say “I love you,” though he’ll always deny it.

Because he inspires her to learn all she can about the world around her.

Because he still comes to her when he needs help.

Because he knows when to simply shut up and hold her.

Because he was the awkward gentleman all during their courtship (if she could even call it that) until she wanted to scream from sexual frustration.

Because she nearly exploded from pleasure the first time he took her against her bedroom wall.

Because he leaves his experiments around the flat and is frequently assuring her they are not dangerous, even though the solution he created once ate a hole through her kitchen table.

Because she frequently wakes to him playing the violin at 3am.

Because he indulges in her chronic need for wine and ice cream nights and binge watching _Grey’s Anatomy_.

Because he keeps his mouth shut during the emotional bits.

Because he has actually grown fond of Toby.

Because he has never made her feel small or less than (well, except for the one Christmas party).

Because he is quite possessive of her around the new doctors and interns and she finds it incredibly sexy.

Because of the way he kisses her.

Because he said she was the one who mattered the most.

Because of the way he stares at her, as though he can’t believe how lucky he is, and how it makes her warm inside.

Because her answer to _What do you need?_ will always be _You._


End file.
